The diagnostics and monitoring of structures, such as that carried out in the structural health monitoring field, are often accomplished by employing arrays of sensing elements. Such sensing elements, i.e., various types of sensors, actuators, and the like, detect and analyze the behavior and response of various structures. Accordingly, structures often must have a variety of sensing elements placed at various locations. Because individual sensing elements must often be placed separately, affixing a large array of such sensing elements can be tedious and time consuming. In addition, as each individual sensing element can require one or, commonly, multiple wires, large arrays of sensing elements can require a large number of individual wires, which may be difficult to handle and keep track of The securing of such large numbers of wires can often be painstaking and time consuming, as well. It is therefore desirable to package such sensing elements and their wires together in such a manner that the abovementioned difficulties are avoided, or at least reduced.
While the structural health monitoring field faces challenges in the placement of its own sensors, it is also challenged by an increased need to develop “smart” systems. Many current systems are capable of simply recording and processing information relating to the dynamic response of a structure. However, a growing need exists for systems that go beyond simple monitoring. Specifically, given the cost of many modern structures, as well as the increased maintenance and inspection costs associated with their growing complexity, a need exists for systems capable of not only detecting changes in external loading conditions, such as impacts and other events, but also quickly determining whether and where additional action must be taken as a result. For example, the quick determination of an impact's location, as well as what repairs may need to be taken, can reduce the time and expense taken in inspection. Accordingly, it is desirable not only to package sensors, but also to employ such sensor packages in the “smart” sensing of impacts.